Talk:Ariel, Lord of Air/@comment-9912971-20150503015213
Was doing some experimentation with buffs/debuffs and the Charge ability and Spinning Blades. This is what I managed to work out on the mechanics: The Charge buff is applied pre-battle and is therefore separate from in-battle buff addition. This is how the damage table follows with Charge (+55% ATK per stack): Lvl 40 Ariel, Lord of Air (one Charge stack, no in-battle ATK buff skills, attacking another Ranged unit): 1 - Spinning Blades - First Skill Action: (((1781 ATK x 155% Buff) x 100% ATK percentage) x 300% Buff Modifier) x 100% Modifier = 8283 DMG; Second Skill Action: 100% ATK Debuff (100% ATK percentage - 100% Debuff) = 0% ATK percentage 2 - Regular Attack - Action: ((1781 ATK x 155% Buff) x 0% ATK percentage) x 100% Modifier = 0 DMG This is how the damage table follows without Charge but with ATK Buffs (Haron striking first, Baelwood second, Ariel third, attacking another Ranged unit): Lvl 40 Ariel, Lord of Air (no Charge stacks, +50% ATK ATK from Blade Sharpening, +25% ATK from Terrifying Rend): 1 - Spinning Blades - First Skill Action: (((1781 ATK x 100% Charge Buff) x 150% ATK percentage) x 300% Buff Modifier) x 100% Modifier = 8016 DMG; Second Skill Action: 100% ATK Debuff (150% ATK percentage - 100% Debuff) = 50% ATK percentage 2 - Regular Attack - Action: ((1781 ATK x 100% Charge Buff) x 50% ATK percentage) x 100% Modifier = 891 DMG Keep in mind that Ariel can do even more damage on the second turn with a Charge buff in addition to skill-based ATK buffs. Also, for her to do damage on her second turn, it doesn't matter if the ATK buff is applied before or after she uses her skill, as long as it is applied before her strike on the second turn. Here's another example, with Haron striking first, Ariel striking second, Gathgoic, The Horror striking last: Lvl 40 Ariel, Lord of Air (one Charge stack, +25% ATK from Blade Sharpening) Turn 1 - Spinning Blades - First Skill Action: (((1781 ATK x 155% Buff) x 125% ATK percentage) x 300% Buff Modifier) x 100% Modifier = 10353 DMG; Second Skill Action: 100% ATK Debuff (125% ATK percentage - 100% Debuff) = 25% ATK percentage Turn 1 - Demon's Gamble II - Party Skill Action: 75% ATK Buff (25% ATK percentage + 75% Buff) = 100% ATK percentage Turn 2 - Regular Attack - Action: ((1781 ATK x 155% Buff) x 100% ATK percentage) x 100% Modifier = 2761 DMG TLDR version: The steps and calculations above lay out as explicitly as possible which different modifiers come into play and when they are applied. To sum it up, her secondary attack is not a fixed "zero damage", the final damage is determined by any active skill-based ATK buffs. The ATK buff modifier applied by the Charge tactic does NOT offset the Spinning Blades damage debuff modifer. However, any buffs she has applied from skills (applied either before or after she uses Spinning Blades but before she strikes on the second turn) that raise her ATK rating percentage will allow her to do damage on the next turn.